Early Betrayal
by Joey 300000
Summary: Before the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew, James was betrayed whilst still at school. He was betrayed by someone he thought he could trust...
1. Chapter 1

**Early Betrayal**

**This is my first HP fic. Enjoy! Please RnR reviews rock my world!**

**Chapter 1:**

"James Potter, your attention please"

The calm, warm voice of Albus Dumbledore contained more power than the loudest shout. James Potter jerked out of a trance and his head snapped back to the front of the class, full of sixth years. His fellow Transfiguration classmates were all looking at him, disdainfully. His eyes sought out Sirius. Sirius Black was making his quill rise from his desk and a few feet into the air, looking very bored. Remus Lupin sat three desks to the right of James. He was scribbling furiously. Peter Pettigrew was looking, as ever, completely terrified. The classroom was cool, as a gentle noon breeze was flowing through several open windows. The lawns of Hogwarts were an emerald green and neatly trimmed. The lake outside shone brilliantly, as though dozens of tiny pixies held shimmering lights all over it. The castle was a magnificent sight, even if Peter was such an eyesore. James loved living here; he hardly missed his parents, although they were missing him. His mind fell back into the classroom with a bump. James felt the hot sun burning his back. Lily Evans was glaring at him, venom pouring out of her eyes. James' face felt hot, and he knew all too well it wasn't the colossal ball of flame in the sky, throwing heat down on the Earth. He stared at the blackboard, trying, and failing, to make sense of the complicated instructions.

"As I was saying, your essays are to be handed in on Thursday. No excuses!" Dumbledore called. The wise wizard left for the staff room.

James stuffed his books into his bag and made for the door. Severus Snape blocked his path.

"Gryffindor don't stand a chance tomorrow, Potter. I've got a bet on with Montague that you'll lose 260-0 at least." Snape turned and left. On his way out, Sirius stuck out a leg; Snape went sprawling, his bag flew away from him. James reacted instantly. He dived to it, slammed it onto a desk and opened it.

"_Aguamenti!"_ he cried, pointing his wand into Snape's bag. Water cascaded out of the wand and filled the bag. James threw the sopping bag at Snape, who was looking at the bag in horror.

"You'd better pay Montague now, _Snivellus_" James spat and he left the room.

James was in the common room, sitting on an armchair when Sirius, Remus and Peter arrived.

"Snape's seething, Prongs. He'll be after your blood" Sirius warned.

"Who isn't these days?" James laughed

Peter let out a weak giggle, which he quickly stifled. A group of girls were gathered around the empty fireplace. Lily Evans was there, listening to Amelia Bones recount a highly amusing story involving a chair, seventeen rotten mushrooms and a cat. She wasn't really paying attention though. While the others burst into a giggling fit, Lily looked over at the group of boys. The only one she felt was really mature was Remus. Pettigrew was wet and pathetic, Black was a rogue, and Potter was an enormous fathead. At least Remus didn't curse anyone just because he felt like it.

Remus was looking over at Lily. He smiled to himself. She caught his eye and his eyes flew back to the other Marauders. He risked another glance and gave Lily a quick grin, which she returned. Seeing her do this gave Remus a warm, fluttery felling inside.

James yawned and rose from the chair and announced he was going to bed.

"Quidditch tomorrow, better get some shuteye" he winked at Sirius and went up to the dormitory.

"Yeah…" said Remus, dreamily "I think I'm going to bed as well…"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's taken me a while to write this, partly because my computer broke and partly because, when it was fixed, I couldn't find my notes. This next chapter is dedicated to lightningbent101, the first (and hopefully not last) reviewer of this fic.**

**Chapter 2:**

James awoke the next morning, nervous but excited. Today he would do something he was really good at, he really enjoyed and in front of... Lily. Even saying her name gave him a warm fluttery feeling inside. Really he was born for Quidditch. He glanced out of the window. The lawns were covered in the morning's dew and the sun was shining brilliantly. James beamed and dressed at Mach 1. He raced down the stairs, almost falling and breaking his neck.

"_Steady James."_ He thought to himself, slowing down. _"The last thing you need is an injury now!"_

Despite this he literally bounded the rest of the way to the Great Hall. Grinning, he entered. Snape shot him a filthy look from the Slytherin table, as though James was a particularly disgusting beetle. James glared back, then, noticing Snape's bag, mimed drying something off. Sirius, who was sitting nearby roared with laughter. Snape turned his gaze to his porridge. While eating, James chatted away cheerfully to his friends, not showing the least bit of care in his nerves. He stood up after eating and called down the table.

"Team! Let's go!"

Fifteen minutes later, James was standing out on the Quidditch pitch, listening to the deafening roars of the spectators. The Slytherin team were standing opposite, looking menacing. James mounted his broom and, on the whistle, kicked off from the ground hard. He soared to the skies, momentarily forgetting everything. He experienced the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach- which James thought was the best in the world. Then he looked back at the green turf. Below, Sirius was commentating.

"An Gryffindor immediately take possession, nice pass Arthur Weasley to Hannah Spinnet, Quidditch talent runs through both their families of course, Spinnet speeding down the flank, dodges an attack from Montague, reverse pass to Craig, Justin Craig of Gryffindor- he shoots, HE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Justin performed a loop-the-loop in celebration. James was circling above him, calling down his thoughts on Craig's performance, when something barged into him. Snape had tried to knock James off his broom. James clung on for dear life.

"Ah, Potter" sneered Snape, "We meet again."

"I thought it was you Snivellus." Retorted James " When you crashed into me due to your poor flying skills, I thought to myself 'Hmmm, that was particularly slimy'" Snape growled but before either of them could do anything, a well placed Bludger from Jordan Dempsey slammed into Snape's chest, winding him. James grinned at Dempsey. Sirius had noticed the incident.

"Oh! That's GOT to hurt! A bone- breaking Bludger attack from Jordan Dempsey there on Sniv- sorry Severus Snape. Montague now in possession, Craig performs an amazing D'orazio Dive, taking the Quaffle for himself, Craig, with- oh my goodness, he shoots from halfway, is it going in? Yes! No! Aaaaaand…"

The stadium went deathly quiet. Suddenly-

"YES!!" screamed Sirius, the stadium exploded from one end. "TWENTY- ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR! And- wait a minute, POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! He dives for it- come on James!"

James was holding out a hand towards the Snitch. He barrel-rolled and let go of his broom. He was now hanging from his broomstick from is legs. He blocked everything else out, the cheers, the commentary, everything except the tiny golden ball. He reached out and clasped his hands. The cold of metal against his palms decided the outcome of the match. James self-righted and held up the Snitch in triumph. The Gryffindors went berserk. Screaming, cheering, yelling jumping and clapping they leapt over the barriers and onto the pitch. James lowered the broom and landed beside the sea of red. A scrum of Gryffindors overwhelmed him and he couldn't help but celebrate with the rest of them.

Back in the common room, a raucous party was taking place. People were dancing and throwing food to the crowd. The Snitch was shooting about overhead and everyone was trying to catch it. James had just run up to Sirius and hugged him when he saw Remus being pulled up to their dormitory. Perplexed, James said a hasty "See you later" to Sirius, and tiptoed up the stairs. He pushed open the door at the top. It gave a slight creak and he thought Remus would spot him. But Remus seemed a bit preoccupied. There, in the middle of the dormitory was Remus and (James's heart dive-bombed into his Quidditch boots and stayed there) Lily Evans. That wasn't all. They were holding each other tightly and kissing passionately. James' mouth silently fell open in horror as he watched the couple.

"_No, they're not a couple"_ he thought, wildly. He was prepared to curse Remus into the middle of next week, when Sirius came up the stairs. His mouth fell open too. James signalled to him to keep quiet. Lily and Remus hadn't seen them; their eyes were shut. Sirius gently pulled James back down to the common room.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!!!!!!!!! Big fat cliffhanger! Please review, if you don't then I'm afraid James will throw himself off the Astronomy Tower. You have been warned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I've never had that many reviews after just one day of a fic being posted! Thank you to everyone who reviewed – you are the best!**

**Chapter 3:**

For the next few days, James couldn't and refused point blank to look Remus or Lily in the eye. He never spoke to them and when either of them entered the common room James would immediately leave. When they came into class, he looked out of the window and ignored Remus when he tried to talk to him. Covered in mud and soaked to the skin, James returned to the common room one evening after Quidditch practice to find Sirius waiting for him. James grinned and nodded to him. Sirius didn't smile.

"I told Remus that I found out about him and Lily" he informed, abruptly.

James stared at him.

"You did what!? What about me?" he shouted ignoring everybody in the common room.

"I know he's upset you, mate but ignoring him won't help" Sirius lowered his voice. "And Lily won't ever like you at all if you ignore her"

"James laughed a hollow laugh.

"Remus didn't upset me. HE BLOODY WELL BETRAYED ME! HE KNEW I WAS AFTER HER!" James roared, picking up a nearby goblet and hurling it into the fire. The common room fell silent. Sirius turned to face them.

"Look, this is a private matter. Go on, go to your dormitories. Go on, sod off!" he shouted.

Gradually everybody left. Sirius turned back to James, but James wasn't there. Sirius looked around. He spotted James running up the stairs. Sirius sighed. The next few days were going to be very, _very_ difficult.

Remus lay in bed that night, reminiscing the past half-an-hour he had spent with Lily. Thinking of Lily made him think of James. Sirius knew about him and Lily; they didn't mind. James had been in a foul mood for the past few days. Suddenly, Remus sat bolt upright. In a cold sweat, a voice at the back of his head screamed:

"He knows!"

Quickly, Remus calmed himself. The only way to make James forgive him was to confront him.

So, early next morning, Remus found James staring into the fire in the empty common room. Remus cleared his throat to announce his arrival. James turned in his armchair, grunted and turned to look at the fire again.

"James, I need to explain-" Remus began.

"Yes" said James, not turning round. "You do. Why did you do it Remus? You knew I fancied her. You were the last person I expected to betray me"

After a long silence, Remus replied.

"I don't know" he admitted. "Snape cursed me in a corridor and disappeared. I tripped and my head hit the floor. My nose began to bleed. Lily found me and helped me up. Then, she kissed me, said 'I love you, Remus' and left."

James was looking at Remus in an odd way. There was something wrong in his eyes.

"Snape?" James growled

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason"

"I'm going to break up with her James. Today" Remus had made the decision earlier.

"No" James said, "You're happy with her. I was wrong."

Remus was gob smacked.

"Do you really want that James? You obviously have very strong feelings for her."

"No" James grinned "You go and have a good time with her"

James was hiding behind a corner. He saw Snape approach his hiding place. James leapt out, wand aiming at Snape. Snape looked at him in disgust.

"Potter. What do you-" Snape's question ended when he spotted James' wand.

"For Remus" James snarled, then- "REDUCTO!"

James returned to the common room and to his bed that night, satisfied with his work. Snape had destroyed his chances with Lily. Remus clearly loved her and she him. It was all Snape. James smiled to himself as he thought of Snape, unconscious in a broom cupboard. Snape would continue to pay for what he had done. The rest of the year was going to be very interesting.

**That's a wrap folks! You may be thinking there will be another fic to sequel this one. The chances are there won't be. Will there?**


End file.
